Could Life Become More Tragic Than It Already Is?
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Her mask she wears so well proved to everyone she is a normal happy girl, but they don't see behind the mask to see the broken girl I see. They are too ignorant and blind to see that this girl is falling apart on the inside. That she is only an empty shell of the person she used to be.


I send my deepest apologies for not working on The Escort Mission right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga a young virtuous teenager, who thought she could be with her bestfriend forever and live a happy worry free life. Oh how terribly wrong she was. How terribly extremely wrong she was. To go through such heartbreaking events and still keep smiling as if nothing happened. As if she could still feel alive. To lose the one person she ever trusted and loved. To lose everything in only a matter of months. Too slowly die on the inside while everyone around is oblivious. This is the tragic story of a teenaged girl name Hinata Hyuga.

She was in eighth grade when she met him. He was tall, lanky and pale. He wore nothing, but black as if his very heart and soul were expressed with that one dreadful color. He had the most unusual hair cut. His raven colored hair was styled and spiked up, which as many people stated look like a chicken's behind. This boy wasn't the one who was consider nice. He was mean, cruel, and inconsiderate of others feelings. He wouldn't give anyone the time of day especially a silly school girl like herself. But yet by some miraculous miracle he opened up to her. As days passed, the two grew closer and closer as their bond became stronger. Many of their piers knew that they were nothing more than best friends, but those who didn't know thought they were together. They had their quarrels. They had their touching moments, where he would express he adore her and her company. He would laugh when she would get hurt and if she cried. Of course she would become upset with him, but that didn't stop their friendship from growing stronger each and everyday they spent together. She eventually fell for him. She fell so hard for him. Everything about their friendship was going smoothly until the last day of their eighth grade year. He agreed to walk her home. She happily agreed to it, but they were accompanied by his other best friend, a blonde spiky hair teen boy with the brightest blue eyes. The three laughed and joked around until they stopped at her home. She bid them a farewell. He smiled and hugged her tightly before letting her go. He told her that they will see each other soon. He gave her hope. He gave her happiness.

It was weeks after that she noticed something completely wrong with him. She will message him through an online social website asking what is wrong. He would always reply with I'm fine nothing is wrong. She didn't believe him. She knew something was wrong. A week after that, her heart fell and broke in half when he removed her as a friend. She tried to speak to him. But sadly things didn't go out well. He cursed at her. He told her they can no longer be friends. That he hates her. She told him that she was sorry. That she was sorry she even wasted her time with him in the first place. That she hates him. This was the last time they spoke to each other. Of course, she wouldn't forget him. How could she forget that boy she fell hard for. The boy who shattered her heart into billions of pieces. Soon after that incident, her best friend, who has the most beautiful cotton candy pink hair and emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen, told her he did that because his girlfriend didn't appreciate how close she was to him. This made Hinata's heart shatter more if that were possible. How could he pick some girl he would probably leave in a snap over his best friend who would always be there for him. She grew depressed during her summer vacation and soon discovered he wouldn't be attending the same high school as her, which she was eccentric about.

Beginning of freshmen year was difficult for Hinata. She wasn't a very social person and didn't want anything to do with boys. She hated to be near any of them. She could not put her trust in anyone no more, especially to a boy. This is what she had promised to herself after the incident with her 'best friend'. This promise, surprisingly, was broken when she met a strange boy with black glasses. He had shaggy black hair and would always wear his jacket and hood. He was quiet and reserved. He only spoke a few words with her. But with those few words their friendship blossomed. They grew closer as days flew by. This made her scared. She didn't want history to repeat itself. She didn't want to go through that antagonizing heartbreak again. Hinata began to distant herself from her new friend. But he wasn't to fond of this idea. Instead, he tried harder to be close to her, which scared her more. During this time, she met a wild boy with shaggy brown hair and upside down red triangles on both of his cheeks. He was taller that her and would always find a way to make her laugh. She soon found out that he was also best friends with the guy with black glasses. She was iffy on becoming friends with them, but she overcame it. The three stuck together. She eventually made friends with a lazy intelligent boy with dark brown hair, which he wore in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. This boy disliked her at first, but they became closer than anyone could have ever imagined.

True this ending was happy for her, but it didn't last long when she discovered her blonde hair, blue eyes best girlfriend was moving away. She cried for weeks when she left. The only girl best friend she had, who understood her and her pain, was gone. They still kept in touched, which made Hinata extremely happy beyond belief.

Then it happened. Her best friend, the lazy intelligent boy, and her got into a fight. He stopped talking to her and eventually began to avoid her. She disappeared for a couple weeks. But during those weeks she was with her friend from middle school. He was a junior, while she was only a sophomore. He was socially awkward and had a bad temper. He was cruel to everyone who wasn't Hinata. This boy had shaggy red hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes anyone has ever seen. He was kind to her. He was there for her when she needed him to be. Eventually things between Hinata and her lazy best friend cleared up and everything went back to normal. Hinata was able to move on with her life, but she still had her dark secrets. She never spoke to anyone about her obsession with glass. Her obsession to slowly cut her skin just for the thrill. Eventually, her obsession came to an end when she was forced to stop. She had unintentionally made her friends cry over her because of her stupid obsession. Her life steadily went back on track. Her friend from middle school, one with the red hair, asked her out. She said yes to his proposal.

Her life isn't as tragic as many think, but it is. She slowly killed herself everyday. She died every second of every minute of every hour. But she never admitted her problems. She cried when her father left her without looking back or even saying a final goodbye. She cried when her close family member died in front of her very eyes. She watched everyone around become happy while she was slowly being forgotten and cast off into the abyss. Into the darkness of her heart. In the end, she knew everything would turn out this way. She knew deep down in her heart good things were never meant to last. After all she doesn't mean anything to anyone like he had told her before they stopped contacting each other. She is and always will be nothing but a burden to everything and everyone. Everyone will always cast her aside when they no longer need her. She figured this out the hard way. Her heart disintegrated when her red hair boyfriend broke up with her because he wanted to 'remain friends'. She was finally pushed off the edge when her very own mother told her she never loved her. Pushed so far that the scars on her wrist multiply. Could her life become even more tragic?

Everyone believed a girl like her would crack and weep from everything she is going through. They believe she would give up on life and end it all. That she would just allow herself to die. But Hinata was a fighter. A fighter that didn't give up when life brings her down. She stood tall and proud. Her mask she wears so well proved to everyone she is a normal happy girl, but they don't see behind the mask to see the broken girl I see. They are too ignorant and blind to see that this girl is falling apart on the inside. That she is only an empty shell of the person she used to be. They don't see that without her, everything they have will fall apart. That she is the bond that keeps them together. They just don't realize what they are doing to her. They don't realizing they are killing her, Hinata Hyuga. I know one day she'll be gone and they would be like 'Hinata who?', but she will be nothing but a mere speck of dust. She will be nothing, but just another person they could replace easily. Who knows maybe they will regret everything and crawl back to her. Even if they do, it's too late. That brave girl, Hinata Hyuga, has fallen to deep into the darkness of the abyss where no one can find her. That she is just another face in the crowd. That she is just another person who comes and goes. Just another person they used to know. A ghost of a nobody.

Maybe one day these people, who she calls friends, will be able to see passed that mask of happiness she wears all to well and see that she is nothing but a broken porcelain doll. Maybe one day they will fall and shattered more than she did. Unable to stand her pain she is going through, unlike me. I see her pain better than anyone else. Maybe I could be her savior. Or maybe I can be her downfall. When she finally met me, I knew she sensed my pain too. I had introduced myself and she smiled. She smiled a true genuine smile. Her pain was now my pein.

* * *

I hope you, the readers, liked this. I shall be honest when I say writing something like this is not my usual type of writing. I don't really write something like this. Something so sad, if it is actually sad. I just wanted to give it a shot. I'll be honest. I was not intending to write Hinata as the girl. This is based off real events. I witnessed everything myself. I apologize if this doesn't seem realistic , though it is. Ah I also didn't even name everyone besides Hinata. But I am sure you all know who they are

I hope to receive your opinion of this story.

-Rose


End file.
